


Day 20: Kinky

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [20]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jack, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Daddy Alex, Daddy Kink, Dom Alex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jack in Lingerie, Jalex - Freeform, Kink, Kinky, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Paddle, Paddling, Princess - Freeform, Princess Jack, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jack, Top Alex, cum slut, daddy's little princess, ddlb, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack's been naughty and now his Daddy needs to punish him.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 19





	Day 20: Kinky

Jack knelt at the end of the bed with his head bowed, trying to be patient. He knew he'd been a bit of a brat today but in all honesty, he'd been doing it on purpose.

Alex had been busy lately, writing songs with Mark for Simple Creatures, and Jack'd been feeling a little left out. So since today he had a day off, Jack had ensured that Alex would play with him. Even if it meant taking a bit of punishment first.

He was dressed in Alex's favourite outfit. Pink silk panties that opened at the back to reveal his entrance, black stockings which were clipped to a matching black garter belt, a pink pleather collar with an oversized D-ring and a pretty pink bow hair clip. He felt cute and he had no doubt Alex would agree.

He finally heard footsteps and had to fight hard against the urge to turn around and look. He was in enough trouble after today's disobedience without making things worse. "Oh look. You've finally decided to follow an instruction." Alex was very clearly not impressed.   
"Yes, Daddy." Jack replied, making sure to add a cutesy tone to his voice. Alex loved that.

Alex's footsteps grew closer and Jack gasped a little as he took a tight grip of his hair, pulling his head upright and pressing his mouth close to Jack's ear. "You've been very naughty today Princess. I hope you don't think dressing up for Daddy is going to mean you get away with it." A shiver ran down Jack's spine as he shook his head. "No Daddy."

He released Jack's head without another word, leaving him knelt there for a few minutes whilst he gathered what he needed. He knelt down beside Jack and clipped a fluffy handcuff to his left wrist before passing it through the slats in the bed frame and clipping the other loop to his right. "Stand up." He ordered.

Jack instantly jumped to his feet but found that the cuffs meant he was bent awkwardly with his ass in the air. "Look at you." Alex mused as he ran a hand over the skin of Jack's ass. "All exposed for Daddy, so eager for your punishment. You're such a little slut." Jack didn't quite manage to repress the moan the words drew from him, his dick twitching against the soft material. "Shut up."

He reached around into the front of the panties and slid a cock ring onto Jack's half-hard dick. He whimpered a little making Alex tsk. "Well since I can't trust you to follow instructions how else do you propose I ensure you don't cum without permission?" Jack really should have seen that one coming. "I'll be good Daddy I swear." He could hear the smirk in Alex's voice as he spoke.  
"You will once I'm done with you."

Jack waited with eager anticipation for Alex to begin. He gasped at the sudden sting as the paddle came down on his ass cheek. "Count 'em whore."   
"One, thank you, Daddy."

Jack hadn't realised quite how much trouble he was in until they reached the fifty mark and Alex showed no sign of slowing down. His ass felt raw and his dick was throbbing painfully as he leaked precum but he was loving every second of it. He'd earnt this after all. He clenched his eyes shut as tears began to sting the back of them. If Alex saw him crying he'd stop, worry he'd done some serious damage, but Jack really didn't want him to stop. He needed this.

"Eighty, thank you, Daddy." There was a slight thunk as the paddle hit the floor and Alex hummed in approval. "God look at you. So pretty with your bright red ass on display." Jack bit down hard on his lower lip as Alex's hands began to caress the aggravated skin. "You did so well Princess! Took your punishment like a good boy. Daddy's so proud of you." Jack smiled at the praise, nuzzling affectionately into Alex's hand as he ran it through his hair.

Alex unclipped his wrists, leaving the handcuffs hanging through the slats. "Now are you going to be a good boy and come suck Daddy's dick?" Jack nodded eagerly, watching Alex as he got comfortable at the edge of the bed before settling between his legs.

He made light work of Alex's belt before getting his jeans open and down out the way in record time. His boxers were soon joining them at his ankles revealing his big, hard cock. Jack licked his lips before glancing up at Alex through his eyelashes.

He slowly licked a strip up the underside, maintaining eye contact the entire time causing Alex to groan softly. He lapped at the slit before sucking on the head, teasing hard the way he knew would drive him wild. He slowly took him in further and further until his tip was hitting the back of Jack's throat. He made a point of controlling his breathing and relaxing his throat so as not to gag too much as he continued to bob his head.

"Oh Princess you make Daddy feel so good." He groaned, hands knotting in Jack's hair, "I'm gonna fuck you so good." He purred making Jack whimper around Alex's shaft. His dick was painfully hard right now but of course, the cock ring was stopping things from getting too far.

He pulled Jack off him and up onto the bed. He settled on his back, spreading his legs wide whilst Alex kicked off his pants and boxers before removing his t-shirt. He hummed in approval as his eyes roamed Jack's body hungrily. "Such an eager little cum slut." Alex groaned in approval. He crawled over and settled between Jack's legs, adjusting his position slightly to give him the best access. "You better hope you made me wet enough or this is going to hurt."

He pushed straight in and Jack released a guttural moan. Yes, it absolutely hurt but that was all part of the fun. Alex didn't bother to warm him up, pounding into him hard. Jack moaned in approval as he repeatedly hit his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Alex's waist letting him deeper and causing them both to moan.

"Daddy! Harder Daddy, please." Jack panted. Alex was only too happy to oblige.  
"Daddy's gonna cum so deep inside your ass you'll be able to taste it." Jack let out a strangled whine. Had it not been for the cock ring he'd have cum pretty damn hard at that. Instead, he was stuck in a loop of painful pleasure as his orgasm built in his stomach, unable to be released.

Alex released soon after moaning loudly as his hips snapped hard into Jack causing him to whimper. He slowly pulled out, instantly replacing his dick with a plug just to tease Jack further.

"Daddy please." Jack begged, his dick throbbing painfully.  
"What's wrong Princess?" He asked despite the fact he damn well knew exactly what was wrong.  
"Daddy it hurts." Jack turned to him with his best puppy eyes. It was a dirty move but he was desperate.  
"Hmm, I don't know Princess. You have been _very_ naughty today." Alex mused.  
"I'll be good Daddy, I promise." Jack begged. He'd say and do pretty much anything at this point and Alex knew it. Alex smirked.  
"Alright Princess, but you know what happens if you break a promise." Jack nodded eagerly. That was not something he ever planned on doing.

Alex leant over and kissed Jack hard as he slipped his hand into Jack's panties and removed the ring. He took a firm grip on Jack's member, squeezing hard and jerking him once, twice. "Cum for me Princess." And he did, releasing hard and coating Alex's fingers as well as the delicate material of the garment.

He removed his hand and held his finger to Jack's mouth where he quickly licked them clean. Alex hummed in approval before laying down beside Jack on the mattress and hugging him close. "I love you so much, Princess." He mumbled softly, carding his hand through Jack's hair.   
"I love you too Daddy." Jack smiled, nuzzling closer as he closed his eyes. 


End file.
